L'illusion de la folie
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [OS Spider-man x Deadpool] L'inconvénient à vivre avec un mercenaire fou c'est qu'il faut peser ses mots, toujours. Malheureusement Peter l'avait oublié...


_Salut tout le monde! Me voici pour un second OS Deadpool x Spider-man. J'avoue, je devrais écrire ma fanfiction, mon premier chapitre, mais j'y peux rien. J'ai eu l'idée et je l'ai écrite! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes ^^ Et je tiens à faire un petit coucou à ma maman si elle passe par là. Sur ce bonne lecture._

 ** _1er voix de Wade_**

 _2eme voix de Wade_

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si ça gêne je supprime.**

* * *

 ** _L'illusion de la folie._**

Cela faisait sept jours, sept jours que Peter n'avait plus de nouvelle de Wade. Il l'avait appelé mais il tombait toujours sur sa messagerie. Il était venu le voir dans sa « planque», son chez lui, il n'avait vu qu'un bazar et son petit lapin blanc de compagnie. Il avait contacté des amis à lui sans succès, personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver. Il avait même cherché dans la ville et ses environs, non plus. Deadpool était introuvable. Et, Spiderman en était inquiet, terriblement inquiet...

Voyez-vous l'inconvénient de côtoyer un mercenaire fou c'est qu'il faut peser ses mots, toujours, même quand on est en colère. Sauf que, malheureusement, c'était sorti de la tête de l'araignée...Revenons donc une semaine en arrière pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _Flashback comme dans les films_

Une nouvelle mission, un peu plus périlleuse que d'habitude les avait embarquée dans un vieux hangar désinfecté rempli de mafieux dans un coin paumée de la ville.

-Bon Wade je te rappelle qu'on tue personne c'est compris? Répéta Peter.

 ** _" Hoche la tête et continue de le mater"_**

 _"Il a un beau cul quand même "_

 ** _"Beau c'est un euphémisme !"_**

 _"Tu connais ce mot toi?"_

\- Il n'a pas un beau cul il a the beau cul. Souffla Wade à lui-même

-Tu disais ?

-Euh que j'ai envie de planter un arbre en forme de licorne!

 ** _"Les licornes sauvent toujours la situation"_**

 _"Les réalisateurs devraient faire plus de films sur elles!"_

Spiderman le regarda d'un air désabusé. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, du moins il ne cherchait plus. Avec le temps il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver quelque chose de cohérent dans les propos du mercenaire. Il soupira faiblement et se concentra sur leur mission. Décidément, faire équipe avec Deadpool avait ses inconvénients de temps en temps, et, surtout, n'était pas de tout repos. Mais, il n'était pas méchant dans le fond, seulement incompris, un peu comme les artistes avant-gardistes qui passent sur Arte à 3 heures du matin.

-Allez c'est parti. Dit le reporter.

Il tissa une toile pour arriver derrière le groupe de personne. Caché par une grande boite il attendit son associé. Celui-ci le rejoignit à coup de téléporteur en dégainant ses katanas dans un grand sourire. Il sortit son baladeur pour mettre _"X Gon'Give it to Ya"_ à fond. Peter sursauta par surprise. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Wade fonça dans la mêlée en chantonnant et remuant son corps en rythme avec les fortes basses. L'araignée fit de grands yeux avant de longuement soupirer. Il aurait presque été étonné qu'il soit calme et qu'il ne fasse rien…

Le mercenaire s'arrêta après quelques instants et se mit à danser entre les cadavres inertes. Plusieurs balles passèrent à côté de sa tête sans arriver à le toucher. Il se retourna et trancha, bien net, l'homme qui voulait sa mort. Son regard revint vers son compagnon, dans un grand sourire qui déformait son masque il lui fit des grands gestes.

-Voilà Spidey-chou ! Il y a plus personne ! J'ai bien fait ?

 ** _« Bien sûr que tu as bien fait ! T'es vraiment con des fois. »_**

 _« Comme ça ils ne feront pas de mal à notre futur plan cul »_

 ** _« Ouais futur, faudrait encore qu'on arrive à le baiser ! »_**

 _« Et c'est pas gagné, on a beau avoir une grosse bite ça va être chaud. »_

-Taisez-vous les gars ! Je pose une question à ma petite licorne là ! Déclara Deadpool.

Les jointures de l'araignée devinrent blanches sous la pression qu'il mettait. En colère ? Non c'était un euphémisme à ce niveau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui éclater la tête contre le béton. Il parlait dans le vide à longueur de journée ou quoi ? Un soupir de frustration passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il aperçut tout le sang qu'il y avait par terre. Il reprit difficilement son calme en inspirant fortement.

-Wade, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ne pas tuer ? Questionna Spider-man, gardant son calme.

 ** _« Question piège, on comprend tout ! »_**

 _« Même ce qu'est la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché ? »_

 ** _« Non mais faut pas déconner ! »_**

 _« Oui ben voilà on comprend pas tout ! »_

-Euh…les pancakes en forme de nuages ? Tenta-t-il désespérément.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Peter. Il lui fit un regard noir, dissimulé derrière son masque. Il se planta devant lui et lui mit un poing dans la mâchoire. La violence ne sert à rien mais bon dieu ce que ça fait du bien des fois… Il attendit que le mercenaire se relève sans un mot, perdu. Il l'interrogea silencieusement, n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

 **« _C'est bien la première fois que tu n'ouvres pas la bouche. »_**

 _« Va lui en mettre une ! Il le mérite ce con ! »_

 ** _« Et notre Plan cul ? »_**

 _« On peut toujours le séquestrer dans notre Dead-cave ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Peter lui faisait un long discours moralisateur sur le fait d'être gentil et d'être un super-héros….blablabla (poulet). Étonnamment, Wade ne bougeait pas, il n'écoutait même pas les voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlaient d'aller lui en mettre une, de le baiser à même le sol, de faire des ballons d'anniversaires ou encore d'avoir un petit alligator de compagnie. Non, il entendait chaque mot, aussi dur soit-il… Mais, c'est la fin qui lui fit un choc, autant s'en prendre plein la gueule il en avait l'habitude mais par sa petite araignée d'amour c'était autrement plus douloureux…surtout cette « vérité ».

-Tu n'es qu'un putain de taré bon qu'à assouvir ses besoins, tu me dégoûtes, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu rester autant avec toi…Cracha le photographe avant de partir, loin, très loin.

Deadpool n'eut le temps de dire un mot, pour se justifier ou autre qu'il était parti…Il venait de lui dire tant de paroles blessantes, même son pouvoir d'auto-guérison ne faisait rien, il souffrait… Lui taré ? C'est faux ! Il n'est pas fou…il n'est pas fou…

 _« Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! T'aurais dû lui faire bouffer la terre sur les tombes ! »_

 ** _« C'est sûr putain ! Pour une fois j'suis d'accord ! Il le mérite ! »_**

 _« Je vais y aller moi ! »_

 ** _« T'as pas de corps abruti… »_**

 _« Ah oui c'est vrai…»_

Personne n'avait répondu, et encore moins l'anti-héros, dévasté. Fou…fou…il était fou…réellement fou…véritablement fou…complètement fou…

 _Fin FlashBack_

Et voilà où il en était arrivé…en quelques instants il avait tout détruit…Et il s'en voulait… Spider-man n'aurait jamais cru être aussi mal à la disparition du mercenaire. Il s'était attaché à lui, même peut-être un peu trop…Il n'en pouvait plus, 7 jours qui le cherchait partout sans le trouver… Il avait même essayé les bars et les bordels, sans succès… Il regrettait ses paroles, vraiment.

Peter se trouvait dans l'appartement de Deadpool, sur son canapé avec le petit lapin blanc dans ses bras, à réfléchir.

-Et toi alors Volpino, tu sais où il peut être ? Demanda le brun en le caressant.

Comme il s'attendait, l'animal ne répondit pas. Celui-ci bougea faiblement sa truffe avant d'uriner sur son pantalon.

-Putain de Lapin ! Méchant Volpino ! S'exclama-t-il en le sortant.

Mais, son regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier, quelques mots y étaient griffonnés. _« X, Docteur, fou. »_ Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette lecture. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il se souvint que le mercenaire lui avait parlé d'un temps où il n'était que cobaye dans une sorte de laboratoire de l'armée. Non, il n'y était pas retourné ?! Le reporter ne chercha pas plus loin et courut là-bas, dans l'espoir d'enfin le retrouver. Ses jambes le menaient jusqu'à sa destination après un temps inconnu de course effréné.

Devant lui se trouvait un amas de débris ne ressemblant plus à grand-chose. Seul le vieux panneau à l'entrée pouvait annoncer que c'était un hôpital. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Lentement, Peter avança dans le jardin rempli d'arbres morts et d'herbe séchée. Cet endroit n'était qu'épouvante. Il continua sa marche dans un couloir aux murs crasseux et criblés de balles. Les brancards reposaient à terre, renversés.

-Mon Dieu mais que s'est-il passé….Murmura-t-il, la boule au ventre.

Toutes les pièces semblaient vides de toutes choses, quelques rats vagabondaient à terre. Malgré tout, il avançait avec un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, ses sens se mirent en alertes. Il tendit l'oreille, en quête d'un moindre bruit qui lui permettrait de savoir que DeadPool se trouvait ici. Et, ce fut le cas, des bruits de jérémiades ou de complaintes il ne sut réellement. L'araignée s'inquiéta un peu plus et alla à la source de ces sons sourds.

Son cœur rata un battement à cette vue désastreuse. Le lit semblait déchiqueté et en lambeaux, les murs normalement blancs étaient tâchés de rouges, rouge sang. Wade reposait à moitié assit à même le sol. Par-dessus son costume noir et rouge en lycra il portait une camisole usée par le temps. Et il parlait, seul, éternellement seul. Son corps était pris d'incontrôlables spasmes. Précautionneusement, Spider-man franchit les mètres qui le séparaient du mercenaire.

-Wade ? Tenta-il d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui dans un sursaut. Il le fixa, plutôt le défigura. Ses muscles se crispèrent et il lutta pour lui sauter dessus. C'était la première fois qu'il ne parlait pas. Le Tisseur se rapprocha encore un peu de l'homme.

\- Casse-toi. Annonça-t-il, d'un ton froid.

Le photographe recula d'un pas à ces mots, blessé et perdu. Il ne comprenait pas…il lui en voulait ?

-Wade ?

-Casse-toi j'ai dit ! Cracha-t-il.

Il avait mal, il l'avait écorché et cette fois DeadPool ne c'était pas régénéré…Oui, l'anti-héros lui en voulait, il lui avait fait mal...

-C'est bien toi qui l'a dit non ? Je te dégoûte et je suis taré…Part maintenant ! Annonça-t-il

Et à cet instant, Peter comprit. Il comprit à quel point ses mots avaient un impact sur l'assassin. A cause de sa précédente colère il l'avait brisé. Il se rendit aussi compte combien l'état mental du mercenaire était instable. Doucement il combla la dernière distance et se posa en face de lui, assit.

-Je t'ai dit de te casser ! Pourquoi tu pars pas… Dit-il, désespéré.

L'araignée lui sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras. Il vint l'enlacer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le brusquer. Une de ses mains se posa sur les hanches du mercenaire pendant que l'autre caressait le haut de son masque. Il lui murmurait des mots doux pour le calmer.

-C'est les voix dans ma tête, elles voulaient que je te tue, que je te viole et d'autres trucs horribles…mais je ne les ai pas écouté…alors elles m'ont dit que je devais me tuer, que je ne servais à rien…et j'ai essayé, mais c'est impossible, j'me réveille à chaque fois juste après…c'est pourtant pas compliquer de crever…je-j'en ai marre…j'veux juste être tranquille, mourir, rejoindre enfin la mort…Déclara Wade, tremblant.

Spider-man s'arrêta, l'espace d'un instant. Il reprit ses intentions, la boule au ventre. Il accentua sa prise sur le corps de l'anti-héros. Il ne bougea pas pendant un temps indéfini, laissant DeadPool se calmer. Il lui enleva sa camisole dans un soupir de protestation de l'autre.

-Je suis tellement désolé Wade, je ne voulais pas te dire ça, je ne le pensais en aucun cas ! Tu ne me dégoûtes pas Wade, loin de là. Lui susurra-t-il.

Il releva délicatement le bas de son masque pour happer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Instantanément le corps du « fou » se détendit. Il se laissa faire et pencha faiblement la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues valsèrent timidement ensemble. Ils se sortirent après un moment perdu dans le temps, le souffle court.

-On va rentrer à la maison, tous les deux, d'accord ? Et puis tu vas aller te reposer et on oubliera tout. Lui dit Peter.

-Et on pourra se faire une partie de Mario Kart ? Parce que j'attends encore ma revanche…

-Bien sûr Wade. Sourit le tisseur.

Les deux héros se relevèrent et partirent chez eux, main dans la main.

DeadPool a beau être un mercenaire schizophrène triplée d'un gros gamin, Spider-man l'aime comme un fou. C'est un amour infondé et insensé, mais c'est leur amour.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et ce second OS est fini ^^ Il y a quelques références et d'autres choses que seul mon ami Ben peut comprendre je l'avoue. J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions._

 _Bonne journée_

 _Biz,_

 _Agathou~_


End file.
